Lelouch of Legend
by Jackaboy
Summary: When Lelouch died at the end of the Zero Requiem, where did his spirit go? To a baby in the Avitar world, obviously. A fire nation orphan with a bigger brain than Lelouch ever could have had, with fire powers to boot. In this world, Lelouch will travel with Zuko as his mentor and Aang will have a similar story line, with Lelouch at some point Of course. Current Rating may change
1. Prologue: Meet God

AN/ I will not update frequently, may be longer than month to upload any new chapter  
Forgive me for any grammar mistakes, I am a highschooler in 9th grade.

* * *

Prolog 1: The Beginning

* * *

When his plan went nearly flawlessly, he nearly smiled, but he had to keep the face of Lelouch, The Demon Emperor. His vision fading to black he spoke the truest words of his life,

I destroy the world, and create it... anew" and passed from his life made of pain and sorrow. Or rather, he would have, if god and/or the collective conscious had not popped into his vision.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT" he screamed.

"What?" an appearance of god stated.

"JUST LET ME DIE!" he continued to scream.

"I can't" they stated blankly.

"WHY NOT? FUCKING KILL ME!" he screamed even louder than before. you could see god actually wince, that's how loud he screamed.

"I can't for two main reasons..., one, half the people in the conscious are screaming for you not to join them, and two, you are sadly too smart to join, for it is a collective, and those with far greater intellect are at a biased advantage to be listened to, you are seen in a negative light and there for would put pressure on others"

Ok...*Lelouch thinking noises*He suddenly had an idea and said" send me to another time, one where I can help to show You, The collective, that I can be believed in"

"We thought of that and have already decided our choice, you don't have a choice, by the way, not a time but a place the chosen world of the Avatar."

"Avatar?" He asked trying to piece together what God was talking about. Not for many years would he fully understand the extent of his future life.

"You'll see when you get there." God smiled mischievously."Have fun!" and with that, his vision faded quickly to black.

"I can still feel Your presence God, " I said with a hint of laughter in my voice.

"You Saw Nothing," god said, somewhat sheepishly

"oh yes, I, did" I was having a laughing fit, and from lack of oxygen(from laughing to hard), feel unconscious


	2. Chapter 1: Baby Lelouch

AN/ sorry the first chapter was so short, I had to set up the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1: Baby Lelouch

* * *

My god I hate God, the literal God of the universe. Yep that one, **** Them

Anyway onto the story,

oh, yea, Jack wanted me to say, _**He doesn't own Code Geass or Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_

Did I really have to use my geass to make it look special?

Jackaboy: Yes

why?

Jackaboy: So people see it.

so?

Jackaboy: ONTO THE STORY!

really? you realize that you make no sense, right?

* * *

"Where is She? I want her found!" the brute look alike yelled

"Sir! we are looking! she has hidden well" yelled a guard back

The topic of their conversation was not even 10 feet away, hidden in a fake wall panel listening

A soldier ran in"Sir! we haven't found her within a kilometer of this house!"

"Burn it to the ground" and the brute left.

And the woman behind the walls ran into the passage for the specific purpose of an escape.

* * *

Several months have passed for the women and she still no sign of civilization had occurred, and she was pregnant. Really pregnant. If see didn't find a place to birth her child, she and the child would die. but she saw some children and watched them intently eventually coming out from the bushes, at first the children were frightened but they soon came to her asking to say hello to her stomach. Eventually, all the children were called back to their home

"Children come back, it's time to eat!" yelled an older woman, likely the head of the home.

Luckily, the women decided to follow the children and was given a place to rest and sleep to help her. A few weeks later, she was pale and giving birth.

"Come on, Come on." and after a slight pause a maid said"you did it!"

the woman, paler than ash looked at her child and meekly stated"I will leave him with one last gift, his father's name"

"his name is Lelouch vi Zero, from father to son, his name is given" and she passed from this world.


	3. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Well, that was a suspenseful moment to leave you guys, sorry for taking soo long to update, I hope to make it up. I hope I will update within the week, not sure, this is my hobby, I have to plan for it in advance. sorry.**

C.C: Jack does not own Code Geass or Avitar: The Last Airbender

Jackaboy: will you tell us your "real" name?

No

Jackaboy: why not?

Because

Jackaboy: ever?

No

* * *

So, new mom just died, only about 16 years early this time. And she "looked" so nice!

I can't see, can any new born see?

My thoughts seem to reflect immaturity, odd.

"the child survived!" a woman with a higher voice yelled, and all the women around her cheered

"obviously I survived," I thought to myself

"AAHH"

Not to myself, note 1, child voice can speak, simply lacks maturity. Also harder to control natural urges.

"So, Hi I'm Lelouch" the woman fainted, try to act your age, Lelouch.

"hi," one of the women said timidly

"I presume you want an answer as to why I can talk and communicate fluently" the women nodded eagerly

"do you want that in understandable or confusing format?" I asked politely.

"the former" one spoke timidly, you could cut the tension with a butter knife

"I was not a good person in my first life so god..." "God?" asked one of them, "king of the not physical world, anyway, he said, you are literally feared in hell..." "hell?" "The place bad people go, so god said, try again, now in a new place.." "And you know the rest."

One of the maids whistled, "if you were one bit dumber, I wouldn't believe you, but..."

"I still am a child, and will act as such to prevent chaos from erupting until I reach the age of Four"

"Why four?" a maid, starting to look familiar asked

"to have a chance to adopt to his world's customs and history"

* * *

Odd, Lelouch thought several weeks later, why can I control the fire on the hearth?

* * *

Within 10 weeks, a pattern had developed, he entered into a lesson on the culture of this new earth after waking, then was set free 2-3 hours later to do his own thing, gradually he made friends in the nursery, calling himself a "fast learner", a white lie.

He soon learned his power was called, fire bending, from his history lessons, and started experimenting, simple at first, what are the limitations and advantages of it, he also discovered he did have a geass, but it was weaker and more constant, like a compulsion. About a year into his trials and experiments, he was sent to a ceremony of fire benders, a performance if there ever was one, but about half way through, he had the idea to try and control another fire bender's fire, it worked, much to his surprise. now all he had to do was turn 4.

* * *

 **I will have his geass up to a vote, will it fade, grow stronger, or stay the same?**

 **Also, Lelouch will have a stalker next chapter ;), see you then(hint, look around)**


End file.
